


Electric

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Connor is a grown up, or at least he would be. He stopped growing up at 18, until he met his soulmate.





	Electric

Connor was the oldest of his friends. At least he was until he stopped growing up. Everyone met their soulmate before him. Evan had met his, their Junior year of college, he was now 29. Zoe met hers two years after that. His little sister was now six years older than he was. The next year, Alana fell in love with a lawyer from her firm. The year after that, Jared met a girl from Scotland in a bar. Now, three years later and Connor is still in the body of an 18-year-old. He’s supposed to be 28, but he still had the same long dark hair and sunken eyes of a teenager.

You had turned 18 two years ago. Two years of waiting patiently to meet your soulmate. You figured it was time to take some action. After two years your soulmate was very clearly not in your home town, so you headed off to Philadelphia. A place where you knew no one and had a greater chance of running into your soulmate, you figured. You quickly found a roommate and a job at the local bookstore. Your life was nice, even if it was quiet. You still hadn’t met your soulmate, but at least you were happy with your life now.

One Sunday in November your life changed, completely. Your boss told you that a local author would be coming by to sign some books and answer some fan questions. You hadn’t heard of Connor Murphy’s books, most of them were for kids, but you were excited to finally get some action in your job. You saw several young people flood into the store with their books in their hands. They excitedly chattered waiting for the author. You walked in the backroom once you heard your boss say that Connor was there.

You’d never been around someone when they met their soulmate, but you had heard stories of something coming over people. Like a wave going through their body. The second you laid eyes on Connor you felt a surge go through you. You saw the same thing happen to him. You were on opposite sides of the room, but you were being pulled towards one another. You felt energized, yet breathless. Your boss left to help the kids.

“Wow.” Connor said, breathing heavily. “So, you’re my soulmate?” You walked closer together. “That was – I don’t even know how to describe it.” Your hands brushed. It felt like electricity going through the both of you. “I’m Connor. Connor Lee Murphy.” He was cute. Tall, dark and broody wasn’t usually your type, but he seemed almost perfect.

“I’m Y/N.” He knew he had to leave to sign books, but he would’ve liked to stay there with you all day. If just touching your hand made him feel this amazing he couldn’t wait to see what kissing you was like. As he walked out of the door you stood there, almost bolted to the ground. Years of waiting for your soulmate and you get Connor freaking Murphy.


End file.
